


Construir un hogar

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: De cuando Steve y Tony fueron obligados a tomar terapia de pareja sin ser una pareja y terminaron dándose cuenta de que llevaban años actuando como una.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Construir un hogar

**Construir un hogar**

**≪ °❈° ≫**

Tony no estaba a favor de los psicólogos o psiquiatras; en general no estaba a favor de cualquiera que lo quisiera hacer creer que tenía que enfrentarse a sus problemas, le gustaba fingir que no existían y que la solución universal era procrastinar cuando se trataba de solucionar asuntos emocionales. Steve, dios bendiga su corazón, tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a pasar por una terapia. En sus tiempos, la idea de ir con un psicólogo o terapeuta era mal vista, eso se lo dejaban a la gente con trastornos más preocupantes.

Sin embargo, Janet, siempre molesta Janet, aseguró que la terapia sería buena para ellos, que los Vengadores agradecerían que trataran de solucionar su costumbre de pelear constantemente. No era sano y malograban el ambiente cada que recurrían a la violencia porque se les acababan los argumentos o estaban de mal humor.

No importó cuanto se opusieron. Clint se unió a Janet en su cruzada por la no violencia entre Steve y Tony, y lograron convencer a otros Vengadores para que intercedieran y les pidieran que probaran ir con el psicólogo. Hank quiso empezar una oposición argumentando que él se divertía mucho viendo al par de imbéciles golpeándose, pero Janet lo disuadió.

Steve, como el hombre justo y patriótico que era, le dijo a Tony que si el pueblo clamaba por ellos tomando terapia, debían de hacerlo. Stark había rodado los ojos con tanta fuerza y apretado la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes chirriaron, que Rogers pensó que terminarían moliéndose a puñetazos como era costumbre, pero Tony accedió al cabo de unos instantes en los que respiró de manera controlada.

Así fue como terminaron un viernes por la tarde tomando terapia en conjunto. Janet les hizo el favor de ponerse en contacto con el especialista en salud mental y sacar la cita. Steve y Tony llegaron juntos, en un berrinche, Stark se subió en la parte trasera de la moto de Rogers argumentando que no soportaría el tráfico o tener que usar la armadura como transporte por algo tan intrascendente como reunirse con un psicólogo y merecía ser escoltado como el rey que era.

Steve decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar razonar con el genio, así que lo dejó ser, después de todo, ir juntos ayudaría a que Tony no desapareciera o se escapara en el último momento por un cambio de opinión.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y se registraron, recibieron más de un par de miradas de parte de las personas que trabajaban en la recepción. Steve lo atribuyó a la fama de Stark y la naturalidad con la que éste llamaba la atención. Tuvieron que usar un elevador para llegar hasta donde estaba el consultorio del psicólogo y aguardar otro par de minutos antes de que fuera su turno de pasar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando lados opuestos y evitando todo contacto físico. Tony era el más obvio mostrando su incomodidad con respecto a todo. Steve casi le dio las gracias al terapeuta en el instante en que les dijo que podían entrar, no estaba seguro de que era peor, si Tony callado y malhumorado o Tony gritando y malhumorado.

El psicólogo se presentó como Patrick Lewis e intentó hacer una charla casual mientras ambos héroes se acomodaban en su lugar, un mullido sofá, sin embargo, obtuvo gruñidos de parte de Tony y respuestas cortas de Steve.

—Veo que hay un montón de tensión, ¿eh? —dijo el terapeuta entre risas.

Rogers apostaba su motocicleta a que Stark se volvería un gatito feral y rasguñaría la cara de Patrick si éste no pasaba a cosas más serias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el psicólogo decidió sentarse frente a ellos para que iniciaran con su terapia, Tony se removió en el sillón y Steve suspiró.

—Bien, ¿algo que quieran decir? —preguntó Patrick.

—Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad —dijo Stark con un gesto de molestia que se veía más entrañable que amenazante.

Steve se talló las sienes, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me cuentan que los trajo a terapia, incluso en contra de su voluntad? —Patrick mantuvo su actitud tranquila.

—¿Qué nos trajo? ¡Nuestros entrometidos compañeros!, creen que pueden meterse en mi relación con Steve, ¿y qué si peleamos más de lo normal? La culpa la tiene Steve por no querer oír mis humildes e increíbles argumentos la mitad del tiempo o por considerar que soy radical. —Tony estalló y soltó todo lo que pasó por su cabeza.

—Tony, eres radical la mitad del tiempo y tus argumentos no tienen un inicio o final —intervino Steve—. Es justo que nuestros compañeros se preocupen por cómo nos relacionamos.

—Janet no puede hablar, su relación con Hank es cuestionable y preocupante —Tony extendió sus brazos y manos delante de él, como si estuviera presentando una idea de incalculable valor—, ¿y nosotros estamos de entrometidos? No, la dejamos ser.

—Entonces, quizá, deberíamos de devolverle el favor —dijo Steve, cruzó los brazos y puso su cara de "el Capitán América está muy decepcionado de ti".

Tony soltó un ruido de exasperación.

—A Janet le gusta la mala vida. ¿Crees que no hice el comentario en un pasado de que me tenía de su lado?

—Bueno. —Steve todavía no parecía muy feliz.

El terapeuta se aclaró la garganta, Tony y Steve recordaron, de repente, que no estaban solos.

—¿Así que el problema es que tienen diferentes puntos de vista?

—Es una forma sutil de decirlo —comentó Rogers—. Cuando yo digo no, Tony dice sí, y cuando Tony dice no, yo digo sí. La mitad del tiempo no podemos ponernos de acuerdo. No sé si es por la brecha generacional, la crianza que nos dieron, por costumbre o porque a Tony le gusta llevarme la contraria.

—Un poco de todo —dijo Tony.

Patrick los miró con comprensión. No era la primera vez que veía a un par como Steve y Tony.

—Ninguna relación se salva de las peleas, preocupante sería ver una pareja que nunca tiene desacuerdos —dijo el terapeuta—, mi consejo es que busquen formas diferentes de lidiar con sus disgustos, evitar los gritos y sentarse a discutir sus puntos de vista sin interrumpirse el uno al otro.

Tony alzó una ceja ante la definición de ellos como "pareja", y notó que Steve hizo caso omiso al asunto, más interesado en las sugerencias que estaba recibiendo de parte del psicólogo.

—Es que —empezó Steve después de un rato—, no es que no intentemos solucionar las cosas pacíficamente. La cosa es, que antes de que nos demos cuenta todo se escapa de nuestras manos. Al menos en mi caso, cuando estoy con Tony, pierdo toda la calma y tranquilidad. Es como si mi mente se bloqueara y sólo pudiera pensar en actuar de acuerdo a mis instintos.

—Nunca puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy con Steve —completó Tony—. Soy una bola de emociones si lo veo. ¿Genio? Mierda, no, me siento como un imbécil si estamos juntos, digo las peores cosas, grito, pierdo mi encanto.

Steve volteó a ver a Tony, lo miró con suavidad y comprensión.

Después de ese ataque de sinceridad de parte de ambos, apenas quisieron responder a las preguntas del terapeuta. Steve y Tony intercambiaron miradas por el resto de la hora, curiosos por lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

Cuando su tiempo con el psicólogo se terminó, se levantaron de manera sincronizada, con la mirada bien puesta en la puerta.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ustedes venir a terapia, tener que exponer su intimidad a un desconocido y aceptar que quizá necesitan una mirada neutral para resolver sus problemas, pero no desistan. Su matrimonio depende de...

—¿Qué matrimonio? —preguntó Tony, interrumpiendo.

Steve hubiese regañado a Tony por su descortesía, de no ser porque estaba igual de desconcertado que el hombre de hierro.

—El suyo —dijo el terapeuta—. Vinieron por terapia de pareja, ¿consejería matrimonial? ¿Les suena?

—Voy a matar a Janet —comentó Tony, se talló la cara con exasperación—. No somos un matrimonio, ni siquiera somos novios.

Rogers se conformó con llevarse las manos a la cintura y agachar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Bien, gracias por su consejo y todo ese jazz —dijo Tony, al ver que el Capitán no iba a agregar nada—. Creo que ayudo un poco, aunque no estoy seguro de que esta sea la terapia para nosotros.

El psicólogo estuvo a punto de decir que no estaba muy seguro de la afirmación de Tony, pero se abstuvo. Se despidió del par y los dejó ir, mientras pensaba que quizá tendría de regreso a los muchachos antes de que estos se dieran cuenta.

A la mitad del camino, Steve le dijo a Tony que se adelantara porque necesitaba hacer uso de los sanitarios. Stark asintió y fue hasta el lugar en donde Steve había estacionado la motocicleta. Se sentó y miró a sus alrededores, intentando distraerse y no meditar muy profundo sobre el hecho de que sus problemas con Steve fueron confundidos con una crisis matrimonial. Dios, sería una mentira si no dijera que por unos instantes su corazón latió con fuerza; amaba a Rogers al grado de que perdía parte de su racionalidad cuando estaba con él, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno expresarle al Capitán los estragos que provocaba en su corazón.

Sus peleas tampoco lucían como un signo de una relación sana a largo plazo. Tenía un montón de experiencias desagradables con sus parejas, desde Ty, hasta Sunset.

No es que pensara mal de Steve, al contrario, tenía la sensación de que Rogers merecía algo mejor. Era un buen hombre, tenía un corazón enorme y siempre velaba por los intereses de los otros. Era perfecto incluso con todos sus defectos.

Salió de su ensoñación en el instante que sintió una mirada persistente sobre él, Steve lo estaba contemplando desde la puerta del edifico. Tony se bajó de la moto para que Rogers se acomodara en el asiento y pudiesen ir a casa. Tenía hambre y estaba seguro de que el otro también.

—No sé cómo haces para lucir como un modelo de revista incluso en los momentos más banales —dijo Steve mientras subía a la motocicleta y esperaba a que Tony hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Stark.

—Por nada en especial, Tony —dijo Steve. Le hizo señas al genio para que se sostuviera de su cintura porque iba a arrancar.

Stark se aferró a Steve y recargó su mejilla contra la espalda de Rogers. Esperaba que la policía no los viera y los multara por ir sin casco, después de todo, no estaban muy lejos de su destino.

Steve, por otro lado, siguió rememorando la imagen de Tony sentado de lado sobre la motocicleta y con sus antebrazos recargados sobre su regazo; era como ver un cuadro costumbrista, una acción tan banal y normal siendo glorificada por el arte. El agarre de Stark en su cintura sólo era un constante recordatorio del hombre que le causaba más disgustos que gustos y que aun así adoraba.

—Tenemos que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo Steve.

—Ugh, ¿no te basto con la terapia? —cuestionó Tony.

—Sabes mejor que yo que es necesario que conversemos sin que nadie nos interrumpa, eres una persona privada, Tony. —Steve mantuvo todo el tiempo su mirada al frente. Guardó silencio después de ese comentario, después de todo sus voces se distorsionaban por el viento.

≪ °❈° ≫

Tony logró escapar de una conversación con el Capitán en cuanto arribaron a casa, sólo porque Janet los estaba esperando con una sonrisa divertida. Stark de inmediato corrió detrás de la risueña mujer para recriminarle por molestarlo a él y a Rogers con una terapia de parejas. Wasp hizo el comentario de que le pareció la opción más adecuada ya que eran como una pareja de ancianos que se la pasaban peleando, pero que se amaban demasiado como para dejarse ir.

Steve se había puesto tan rojo ante la comparación que Janet y Tony se detuvieron para ver al Capitán América convertirse en un tomate en cuestión de segundos, incluso sus orejas se pintaron de carmesí.

Eventualmente, Clint llegó para seguir burlándose de Tony y Steve, los demás Vengadores hicieron su aparición uno por uno para regodearse por la situación de _papá_ y _mamá_ yendo a terapia para salvar su matrimonio y no hacer que los niños sufrieran por otro intento de divorcio.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Rogers y Stark se quedaran solos. Tony estuvo a punto de huir antes de que Steve se pusiera emocional y deseara que tuvieran una plática emocional profunda por la que no podía pasar, sin embargo, no llegó lejos. El Capitán América lo detuvo antes de que hiciera uso de sus escasas habilidades de escape.

Terminaron sentados hombro a hombro en uno de los sofás de la sala, mirando hacia la nada con un silencio incómodo de por medio.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Tony —dijo Steve—. Entre más pronto abordemos el tema, más rápido puedes ir a hacer cosas de Tony.

—¿Cosas de Tony? —preguntó Stark con una enorme sonrisa.

Steve le devolvió el gesto, hombre, de verdad adoraba a Tony.

—Me siento muy estúpido cuando estoy contigo —dijo Stark, retomando la conversación que tuvieron con el psicólogo, se olvidó de tener la espalda erguida y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve—. Haces que pierda todos mis argumentos brillantes. Sé que no soy una persona muy noble, demonios, a veces me preocupa ser un villano que se hace pasar por un héroe, pero hago mi mejor intento.

—Te das menos crédito del que te mereces. Es verdad que has hecho cosas cuestionables, tratado a las personas a tu antojo y un montón de actos más de los que no quiero acordarme, pero siempre buscas remediar tus errores. No puedo decir que no eres egoísta, no obstante, eres el mejor tipo de egoísta. Y te preocupas por los tuyos, incluso si no lo admites. —Steve recordó las mil y un cosas por las que él y Tony habían pasado—. La vida no ha sido muy buena contigo, shellhead. No se puede esperar que sigas siendo alguien que ve la vida en negro y blanco, y que no toma decisiones de vez en cuando sin pensar en otros porque espera arrancarle a la fuerza al destino momentos felices.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba lo emocional que se ponía cuando se trataba de _cosas de Steve_. Sus ojos le picaron y evitó que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones.

—Vine al nuevo mundo, uno más industrializado, lleno de edificios y fábricas, con gente que ya no buscaba la compañía sino la soledad. Y en medio de todo eso, estabas tú, trayendo vida a la decadencia. Me diste un hogar y no me refiero a una casa, sino a lo metafísico, cualquier lugar donde estés, es mi hogar. Tú eres mi hogar. Odio pelear contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Somos tan diferentes que me aterra que un día despertemos para darnos cuenta de que sólo nos hacemos daño y no podemos seguir juntos. —Steve estrujó sus manos con fuerza.

Tony alzó su cabeza y miró el perfil de Steve, su ceño fruncido por la angustia y los labios apretados.

—No quiero una vida sin ti —dijo Tony—. ¿No dijo el terapeuta que ninguna relación se libra de las peleas? Está bien que sigamos adelante con las disputas mientras no caigamos en un conflicto internacional de nuevo y...

Steve suspiró, sabía a lo que se refería Tony.

 _No valió la pena_.

—Leí un artículo que decía que las peleas en una pareja podían disminuir con el sexo, cosas de endorfinas y el aumento del lazo afectivo —dijo Stark con un gesto de indiferencia.

Rogers volteó su cabeza tan rápido que su cuello tronó. Miró a Tony con la boca abierta, inseguro de si había oído bien o no.

—¿Estás, tú, dios santo, acabas de...?

—Si no quieres está bien. —Tony estuvo a punto de retirarse del hombro de Steve.

El Capitán extendió su mano para mantener a Stark donde estaba, le dedicó una mirada que recitaba la orden de que se quedara quieto.

—Me gustaría llevarte primero a una cita y darte besos de despedida y de buenos días.

—No soy una chica, ¿sabes? No tienes que ganarme con todos esos detalles para que te deje estrujar mi culo.

—Tony, deja de ser tan crudo. No importa que no seas una chica, todavía mereces que te traten bien y que sean detallistas contigo —dijo Steve.

—Mi héroe. ¿Podemos tener el primer beso? Uno casual, así que no contará como de despedida y recibiré otro cuando me vaya a dormir.

Steve se río de lo exigente que podía ser Tony. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder juntar sus labios con los del genio. Stark se aprovechó de la situación y jaló del cuello a Rogers para mantenerlo quieto y alargar el beso; con su lengua incitó a Steve a que abriera la boca y pudiera recorrer la cavidad bucal del otro, se deleitó enrollando su lengua con la del Capitán y sintiendo la respiración caliente que chocaba contra su cara.

Rogers terminó por cansarse de la posición y alentó a Tony para que se moviera y se sentara en su regazo. Sin despegarse en ningún momento se acomodaron en la nueva posición. Stark pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Steve y éste rodeó la cintura de Tony. Siguieron besándose hasta que sus labios les dolieron.

Cuando se separaron, Tony estaba bastante feliz, sus ojos resplandecían ante la resolución de la situación.

—Deberíamos de besarnos de ahora en adelante cuando estemos de mal humor.

—No puedes solucionar todo así, Tony —dijo Steve con diversión.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y ni siquiera necesitaríamos de ahora en adelante ir con el terapeuta. Es más, podríamos pelear más que de costumbre para tener besos y sexo de reconciliación.

—¿Esto significa que papá y mamá no se van a divorciar? —preguntó una voz desde el techo.

Steve y Tony alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con Clint que los veía desde las rejillas del aire acondicionado.

—¿Clint, qué diablos haces ahí? —preguntaron.

—Iba pasando, estaba de camino a la cocina cuando escuché la última parte y los vi muy cómodos —respondió el arquero—. En buena hora, creo que fue genial mandarlos a la terapia. Ahora seguiré con lo mío.

Sin más, Clint se fue sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

—Entonces, _papá_ , ¿qué dices de llevarme a nuestra primera cita? Acepto una buena hamburguesa para empezar.

Steve asintió, encantado. Todavía tenían mucho camino por recorrer, pero el inicio lucía prometedor.


End file.
